In Fair Verona
by lizteroid
Summary: AU DH, Kathree.


"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to men" Henry Montague heard, listening to the radio, covering the report of the ongoing fued between his family and the Capulet's.

The Capulet's had always been in fight with the Montague, and they didnt plan on stopping it. Katherine was born in the middle of it, living with the danger and growing up like that. She was fully told about her fathers business when she was 18; that was also when she was taught how to use a gun.

Henry had had a daughter two years after the Capulet's had their daughter Katherine, Henry named his daughter Bree, from the Irish meaning power, and that's what he strived for in life, money and power, lot's of power. However, when Bree was still very young, her mother was shot by one of the Capulet cousins and so the war continued to rage between the families. Bree, finally came of the right age and was placed as her father's right hand wing, his next in line to the family business. She was taught the Montague morals and how to fight, all the same knowledge Kate had learned.

Katherine knew every single one from the Montagues, so she knew Bree also. She knew she was still young but already wearing a gun as well. One day Kate got a tip that Bree was supposed to be somewhere. Katherine didnt need to be told twice and she went there with her gun. She noticed the redhead and pressed her cold gun against her neck. "Scream and I shot." Kate said to her.

The redhead looked into her rivals eyes, seeing the hate and malice there, she had done nothing to Kate and yet the other woman wanted to blow her brains out. Bree's pulse quickened and she bit her lip, her hand shaking over her own gun.

"Lie the gun down...all slowly." Kate said coldly, no emotion on her voice.

Bree closed her eyes and nodded slowly, taking it out of its hulster and bending down to place it onto the floor as she saw Mercutio lurking around, she hoped Kate hadn't seen him.

Kate didnt notice him. She smirked at Bree. "Good Girl." She said. "I bet...your dad will do alot to get you back, huh?" She asked sweetly. "Maybe I shouldnt shoot you but take you with me."

Bree slowly rose to Kate's level again, however Bree was slightly taller, by two inches maybe, she swallowed calmly and tilted her head slightly, giving Mercutio the signal, he fired a shot into the air.

Kate immediatly turned around with her gun, pointing her gun at the direction where the shot came.

Bree was able to run away enough and turn around the corner so she wouldn't be shot.

"Fuck." Kate said as she noticed that she was basically in the middle of both of them. They both could shoot her perfectly. She had no protection.

Mercutio stood smirking at Kate as Bree moved to pick up her own gun, and she aimed it at Kate.

Now it was Kates hear to beat like crazy. She slowly got down and laid her gun to the looked at Bree for a moment before she closed her eyes; ready to be shot.

"You gave me an idea there Capulet..." Bree sneered and continued, "You come with us.."

Katherine opened her eyes. "Im not coming with my Enemy. You should rather shoot me." She hissed at her.

"Oh no...you'll come with us"

"Screw you Montague!" Kate snapped; no manners.

Bree glared and clicked the barrell.

Mercutio came from behind and picked Kates gun up and grabbed her. "Lets go to our headquarter." He said to Bree.

Bree nodded and smirked, "Yeah, come on, we might get some nice green in return for her"

"My father wont do business with scum like you." Kate snapped at them as they walked to the car.

"Oh if he cares for you he will do"

"You are a motherfucking scum Montague. Thats all you are." Kate hissed at her as Mercutio pushed katherine in the back of the van and closed the doors. He got behind the wheel and then drove together with Bree off to their headquarter.

Bree walked inside when they arrived and she grinned, "Daddy..."

"What is it princess?" He asked.

"I got the Capulet girl..."

" **The** Capulet girl? Capulets daughter?" He asked Bree and took out his cigar.

"Yes, the one who's my age" Bree grinned.

"I am so proud of you, princess." He said. "This opens us a lot of oppertunites. We can ask her where her father headquarter is...we can ask her everything. Bring her in." He said.

Bree nodded softly and grabbed Kate from the van with Mercutio.

Kate was trying to scratch, bite and kick Bree annd Mercutio off of her. She was totally furious.

The redhead slapped Kate and smirked as she brought her to her father.

"Thank you princess." He said to his daughter as she had brought Katherine. kate turned her head to the redhead woman and spit in her face.

Bree glared and looked to her father.

"A lil wild cat, huh? Someone get cuffs, so my princess and Mercutio doesnt need to hold her any longer." Harold said. Within a minute a guy brought cuffs and put them around her wrists and a chain got around her throat. "Easy, when you move your hands too much, you cut your air-ways." he said. "So stay calm sit down and do what I want." He said. "This is ridiculous." Katherine scoffed. "As if I let myself give orders from my enemy..."

"Well, it's your choice; follow or die" Bree pointed out.

"You are a little smart-ass, arent you?" She snapped at the redhead.

"I learned from the best" Bree smirked and looked to her father.

"He isnt the best. My father is." Kate said angirly and gave Bree a kick with her foot, sending her backwards.

Bree frowned and growled a little, looking at Kate.

"Princess, dont let yourself provocate from her." Her father said. Then he started to ask several questions about her father and her fathers business but Kate staid silence. She even staid silent as they grabbed her arms so the chain around her neck would get tighter and she would fight for air. She staid strong. After a few hours they gave up for now and chained her to a pipe. Kate sighed and sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. Her father would be so dissapointed of her.

Bree went down to see Kate chained in the room, no window just a lightbulb, she sneered.

"Just screw you." Kate said as she saw the redheaded girl again.

"And why...?"

"Because...because of you I am here!" She snapped at her. "Do something useful and get me something to drink."

Bree sighed and took a mug of water from the side, she threw the water over Kate.

"Hey!" kate exclaimed. "You little bitch. The next time I get the oppertunity I'll blow your brains out right away!"

"Really?" Bree replied, "You see I don't think you will" the redhead stepped up to Kate.

"What? You wanna kill me?" She chuckled. "Oh sorry to dissapoint you Sweetie, but your Dad wanna swap me for moeny. And my Dad wont pay if I am not alive so...aww.. sorry." She said and winked.

"No...I wanna make an agreement..." Bree said icily.

"An agreement? What agreement?" She asked.

"That we will stop this fued between our families, my mother was killed because of your family..." Bree hissed, "She was trying to protect me from getting shot"

"You talk to the wrong person. I am not the leader of our group." She said. "I am a nobody there - the one with hardly any skills."

"But you can persuade your father..."

"I dont trust you guys. If we stop it, you will wait in the back for us and shoot us." Katherine said. "And your father didnt gimme the impression that he wants this war to stop."

"But I do, I will have to persuade my father too..." Bree sighed, looking into Kate's eyes.

"My father wont listen to me." Kate said. "He will think I am against him...and do you know what that means? No you dont. My father is not like your Dad who treats you with respect because you are his daughter." Katherine said. "You have no idea what happens to me when I am back at my fathers. I'll be punished for getting caught."

"And your mother? What will she do?"

"Nothing. She cant." Katherine said. "I wont let her help me, because I dont want her to be punished by my father too for protecting me." She said.

"Oh right, well, you know my opinion...?" Bree said.

"Your opinion is, that you want this war to end." She said, "Right?"

"I think you're better off without your father..." Bree replied.

"I dont know how it is here. But when you wanna stop working for my father...he kills you in a heartbeat. So its either getting killed by my own father or working for him. What would you choose?" She asked.

Bree nodded and sighed, "Can't you just leave?"

"And leave my mother behind?" She questioned. "You will never understand. You have paradise here." Kate said and leaned her head against the pipe. "I wanna sleep now."

"You still want a drink?"

"Never mind I had my shower." She said sweetly.

Bree noticed a strand of hair over Kate's face, she reached to brush it back.

Katherine watched Bree do that and surprisingly didnt push her hand away, like she probably would have done by anyone else.

Bree smiled when Kate didn't push her hand away, she stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt Brees warm hand on her cheek.

Bree smiled gently and sighed.

"Can you remove the chain around my neck?" She asked, since everytime she didnt hold her hands a bit up but let them hung, it cut her air way,

Bree looked to the guard and back to Kate, she sighed, "I'm not allowed to" she said softly.

Kate brought her hands to her neck and loosened the chain a bit around her neck and then kept holding her hands up so the chain wouldnt tighten again. She hold onto the pipe; because holding up the hands was exhausting after a while. She changed a bit her sitting position and closed her eyes as she carefully brought her head against the pipe to rest. She just wanted to try to rest now.

The redhead watched the prisoner and enemy, she sighed, feeling sympathetic towards her and she reached for the chain.

Katherine opened her eyes as she felt a hand close by her. She eyed Bree suspicious.

Bree swallowed and losened the chain around Kate's neck.

She looked at her enemy and gave a simple nod. "Thanks." She whispered.

Bree nodded and smiled softly.

"Why are you doing this?" She then asked the redhead.

"Because I want you to see not all of my family are evil"

"I will definitely keep that in mind." Katherine said. "And Redhead?"

"It's Bree..." the redhead answered.

"Bree, I am sorry because of your mother." Kate said to her.

"It wasn't your fault" Bree sighed

"Still, I am sorry." Katherine said.

"Thank you" Bree replied.

She nodded slighty and then closed her eyes again, snuggling up to the pipe to find a at least a bit comfortable position.

Bree sighed, "You know, I don't want to see you uncomfortable..."

"Hey its fine. There are more uncomfortable positions I could imagine." She said to her.

"Why don't I get you some pillows?"

"One pillow for my head will be just fine." Kate said to her and smiled a bit.

"Or I could get you a bed?"

"Your father would allow that?" She questioned.

Bree shook her head but smiled.

"Well I dont want you to get into troubles with your Dad." She said.

"He won't find out..."

"Well I wont say no then." Katherine said.

Bree smiled and motioned for the guard.

The guard came over. "What is it Miss Montague?" He asked her.


End file.
